


什么关系-日常小番外2

by orenosehun



Category: Chanhun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenosehun/pseuds/orenosehun





	什么关系-日常小番外2

2.

帅气多金、年少有为、霸道总裁朴灿烈，在坊间有着诸多佳话传言。

✨‘超乎于同龄人的低调成熟，慷慨大气。’✨

边伯贤拍案而起，敲桌抗议。  
“低不低调不说，就他这吃起醋来，六亲不认，公私不分的劲儿还能叫成熟？！”越说越激动，准备抬腿跨上桌面。  
金钟仁及时赶到，拦腰抱住边伯贤将其拖走，并腹诽，‘哥，你给我点时间，我这身子骨还得再练练，现在不经摔啊。’

 

✨‘禁欲系男神，好像有些性冷淡。’✨

这事当然是吴世勋最有发言权。  
“emmmmm，”吴世勋一脸一言难尽，最后一句话总结，“人真的不要禁欲太久。”  
并复述了他的亲身经历作为佐证。

自从开了荤，食髓知味，朴灿烈发起情来可以说是随心所欲。

玩游戏时被扑进沙发，朴灿烈给出的理由是，吴世勋穿着短裤，细白一双长腿在我面前叉开那么大，难道不是在邀请？  
下班时被搞在车里，朴灿烈解释说，吴世勋今天的造型就是在勾引，我满足他的心愿。  
……

事后面对这一本正经的胡说八道，吴世勋揉着腰表示，我信了你的鞋！

 

起初吴世勋也乐在其中，毕竟两人互通心意，也正处蜜里调油的热恋期，多做些爱做的事也是情之所至。  
可是频率高起来后，对着镜子里自己的黑眼圈，吴世勋觉得自己得适时拒绝了。

今天早上的剧情走向也是有些玄幻。  
穿好西装的吴世勋站在试衣镜前得意着自己的新发型，扯着嗓子召唤来朴灿烈帮他打领带。  
可是这领带打着打着，最后竟绑在了自己的手腕上，刚上身的衣服也被脱了一地。  
接吻间隙，吴世勋用糯糯的声音小声抗议。  
“那个，你这样对肾不好。”  
“我最近在床上表现出早衰了？”朴灿烈挑起眉，往前用力送了一下。  
“啊！不，不不，我是说，”吴世勋喘着气，侧头看了眼落地窗，“你不能这样，白日宣淫。”  
“哦，”朴灿烈拿过床头遥控一摁，看着窗帘合上，“现在呢？”  
“你，你这是准备君王不早朝了么？”  
“为你舍弃了天下，你可得好好报答我。”  
朴灿烈俯下身，没再给吴世勋说话的机会。  
“……”exo me？

结局从未因过程曲折而改变，吴世勋还是被按在床上享用了个遍。

只是吴世勋回忆起来，眼神中透露出一丝丝迷恋。  
‘外表禁欲系的男人，在床上皱起眉卖力挥汗的样子，真的不是一般的性感。’

当然，这个就不需要大家知道啦。


End file.
